


enough for now

by agitatedstates



Series: Breath of Life [2]
Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Slice of Life, its bennis bday, wade wilson is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: The transition from Benni and Miles being friends to becoming BenniAndMiles, inseparable and on the cusp of dating was gradual, and had started not long after Miles’ uncle passed away, shortly after Bennis incident, when Spider-Man was out of commission for a little bit. Benni tries not to feel guilty, he knows he wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it. Miles called him, crying, asking him to come over at 2am, and Benni literally swung over.orBenni turns 17 and finally talks about his feelings. wade is there, too.





	enough for now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastylittleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastylittleman/gifts).



> today is my partners birthday, and this is my gift to him, happy birthday aaron! this is self indulgent but im happy with it!

_“Happy Birthday!”_

There’s a whole crowd of people in Bennis house when he comes home from school, and a large banner declaring it to be his 17th birthday. He’s trying not to let the blush cover his whole face, and Miles is pushing him inside as Ganke and Doreen laugh at Benni, like a bunch of traitors.

Benni can’t spot Wade, but Peter is grinning at him, Tony and Bruce near him, clearly caught in an argument over some new thesis they’ve read. Peter started teaching full time at the local college, and he’s been working hard to get through PhD applications.

Some of the Parker industry staff members that Peter stayed close with are floating around, Miles’ mom looking severely lost, along with Ganke’s parents and Doreens. Benni is surprised they were able to plan this without him finding out, considering the fact his dads lack any subtlety.

Miles is still pushing him towards people, knowing that if Benni could choose he would hide away in his room. He does his best to greet everyone, and Miles stays by his side the whole time, Ganke and Doreen going over to save their parents. Benni prefers it this way, he hates to feel like he’s dragging his whole group around, but he knows they’ll float back over when he reaches Tony and Bruce.

When Benni eventually reaches his dad, it’s immediately clear he’s reached his socialising quota of the day. He introduces his friends to Tony and Bruce with little incident, and only a small amount of insistence from Tony that there was no reason to call him “Mr Iron Man Sir”, as Ganke was nervously referring to him as. Peter gives him a nod, allowing him and Miles to slink off to his room for a little bit.

The transition from Benni and Miles being friends to becoming _BenniAndMiles_ , inseparable and on the cusp of dating was gradual, and had started not long after Miles’ uncle passed away, shortly after Bennis _incident,_ when Spider-Man was out of commission for a little bit. Benni tries not to feel guilty, he knows he wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it. Miles called him, crying, asking him to come over at 2am, and Benni literally _swung over_.

Miles told him about the weird things happening to him, and shows rather than tells how he can stick to the roof now. Benni, in turn, does the exact same thing. There’s a lot of discussion about it, how Benni has lived with it his whole life. Benni trusts Miles enough to tell him about Peter, but hasn’t approached _Wade_ yet. Deadpool still doesn’t have the best reputation, but he’s been doing better.

He hasn’t exactly told his pops that Miles is his almost kinda boyfriend either, so it sort of evens out, in Bennis mind.

Benni reconsiders the decision to not tell Miles about Wade when he opens his bedroom door to see his dad, in the full Deadpool suit, climbing in through the window. Benni covers Miles mouth in time to muffle the scream, and pulls him into his room.

No time like the present.

“You’re _late,_ Dad”

Miles stares at Benni like he’s _crazy,_ and Wade promptly pulls off his mask. Benni just strides towards him after closing his door, and pulls him all the way through the window.

“Excuse you, a _queen_ is never late. You’re just early!” Wade is articulating his points through vigorous hand movements, and Benni scoffs, and rolls his eyes as he responds.

“Bold to call yourself a queen, when you’re a court jester at best”

Wade lets out a gasp of indignation, and presses a hand to his chest, as if it actually hurt his feelings.

“I can’t believe my own _son_ would insult me like this, I’m _hurt_ Benjamin. You wound me.”

Benni just rolls his eyes, and turns Wade and himself to face Miles, who’s starring in horror at the way Benni interacts with _Deadpool._

“Miles! This is my other dad, Wade, he’s Deadpool. Dad, this is Miles! I’ve told you about him!”

Wade grins at him and holds out a hand, that Miles takes tentatively.

“Ah yes, the not-boyfriend-boyfriend Miles! The we-just-haven't-had-the-talk Miles! The dad-i-like-him-so-much Mi-“

Benni slaps a hand over his mouth as he talks, cutting him off, as Wade furiously shakes Miles’ hand. There’s a furious blush covering Benni _and_ Miles, and they try not to make eye contact as Wade lets go of his hand.

“Nice to meet you?”

Miles sounds nervous, and Benni wishes he had more time to prepare him. Wade pats him on the back with a little too much force, and grins at him.

“I’m not gonna bite your head off kid, you’re fine!”

There’s an edge to Wade’s voice, and Benni _knows_ he’s putting on a voice to scare Miles. A very intense stare makes Wade straighten up and smile for real, enveloping Benni in a bone crushing hug.

“Happy Birthday my little Benni Bee! Your present is already on the desk! Now pray for me as I go out and play nice with Iron Douche” Benni laughs, and Wade ruffles his hair. “Come out again in a little bit, okay? Don’t leave me out there with the animals.”

“I would _never._ ”

Wade laughs as he sneaks out of Bennis room, and it kind of feels like a hurricane ran through. Wade always leaves that impression, and Miles looks at Benni like he barely survived it.

“That went well!”

Benni smiles at Miles’ look of horror, and he tells himself he’s not lying. Out on patrol, Benni has seen his dad pull out a gun for less. It’s more for _show_ rather than actually planning to shoot someone, but still.

“You consider that going well?!”

“For my dad, yeah. It may be a shock, but Wilsons aren’t known for our social skills.”

Miles actually sits down in what seems to be shock, and Benni sits next to him, leaning on him.

“I wasn’t sure how to explain the whole Deadpool thing, I’m sorry. He usually doesn’t hang around when people are coming. He’s self conscious.”

Benni thinks about his own scars, the long one down his arm from the mutated rat in the sewers, the one across his chest from Paste Pot Pete, and the myriad of small knicks from fights. Its no where near what Wade’s are like, but Benni understands a little bit of the thought process. His friends haven’t even seen some of his, not even Miles.

“I hope your dads like me. I know my mom loves you. Always asks me to bring you over, says you’re too skinny. I think she’s just happy I’m happy, and wants to see you cos I talk about you a lot and-“

Benni puts a hand on Miles’ leg, and he stops his nervous ramble in its tracks, focusing on the heat of his hand and the comfort of it.

“Anyone would love you Miles.”

Benni tries not to say _he_ loves Miles, despite the opportunity. They’re looking in each others eyes, and Benni thinks that now, now is the moment they _say it_. They’re two awkward seventeen year olds, unsure how to navigate this area between friends and boyfriends, and their faces are close, so close to each other. Benni thinks about kissing him a lot.

“Can I-“

“I want to-“

They start to talk at the same time, and they giggle a little at it. Benni moves his hand to Miles’ neck and they slowly move in to kiss. It’s awkward, and bumbling, their noses bump and teeth knock once or twice, but it's the best part of Bennis birthday.

They sneak back out a little later, Bennis gift from his parents unopened but seen, and for a little while Benni pretends he’s good at talking to people and actually has fun. He’s glad his dads are working through things, going to a very good and very discreet couples therapist, and it makes the ache in his heart hurt a little less than before.

Wade had been living with them since a little after Bennis _incident,_ and only recently moved to the same room as Peter. They pretended like it wasn’t a big deal, but Benni knows it is. He’s glad they’re close to whole again. Ellie is visiting next week, her summer break finally starting and she can actually spend time with them, and Bennis excited for his sister to be back. He’s glad he still has one of them.

The party winds down, Miles, Ganke and Doreen go home, and Benni is only a little sad that Miles can’t stay. He can always visit him when he’s on patrol, but it’s a little out of his _area._ Benni is a little more than excited, and Wade just gives him a look that means he doesn’t want to hear about it. Benni will tell him regardless, because nothing stops a Wilson tangent more than a _different_ Wilson’s tangent.

Peter is still oblivious to the whole _BenniAndMiles_ situation, but he’ll tell him eventually. He doesn’t even think about his present until the next morning, when he’s rushing to get ready. Its an envelope, innocuous and unassuming, but Benni knows better than to assume anything involving Wade. He gingerly opens it, kept at an arm's length, and when nothing explodes, he brings it closer. There’s a letter inside, but that’s about what he’d expect from Wade. He writes a letter every year. But he puts it aside to explore further, and finds tickets to _disneyland._ He’s going to scream, he owes his entire life to his parents, and he has never had a better present in his life.

He runs out of the room, hugging his dads so violently and enthusiastically he almost breaks Wade, but he’s excited regardless. He can’t wait to tell Ganke, Doreen and Miles that they’re _all_ going, and in Bennis car! He doesn’t read the letter from his dad until later, when he has a quiet moment to himself. He gets comfortable, and slowly opens it. They’re always short, something sweet for Benni to have in a moment of doubt. It’s always the little things his dad did that made him feel safe, feel _loved._ It means the world to him

_My Benni Bee_

_I’m so proud of everything you’ve achieved in the past year, and how you’ve grown. You’ve changed so much, and i think i finally see you now, past all of the fear. You can breathe now, Ben, you’re the most_ **_you_ ** _you have ever been. Your pops and i are working on things, doing our best for you, for Ellie. Mayday would want us to as well. It’s hard without her, and i know it aches, but we will get through this._

_You’re the best spider-man your pops and i could have ever wanted you to be. We hoped you wouldn’t need to take the title, but you always insisted on it. You are the best of us, Benni, and i’m so glad to look at you and see my eyes, my nose, your pops cheek bones, his jawline. You are the best parts of us, and i want you to be your best you._

_You’re strong, and kind, and i’m so proud to call you my son. Walk tall, stay kind, kick ass and don’t die, Benni Bee._

_Love, your Dad._

  
Benni cries every time he reads these letters, and he holds it tight to his chest as he does. These letters were always a measure of his milestones, and seeing his dad call him his _son_ for the first time in one was enough to make Benni cry on its own. He’s proud of himself, and he wants to make his dads proud too. Maybe Miles too, but that’s a thought Benni can process another day. For now, he’s happy to sit in bed and know he’s doing his best, and he’s loved and cared for. It’s enough for Benni.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about spideypool and miles (spider-verse!!!!! was everything!!!!) if ya want, even if im ffxv on main all the time now lmao
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
